Aftermath
by Fyre and Water
Summary: One shot. Tris and Tobias/Four struggle to rebuild the factions after the Abnegation massacre. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T because K sounds lame.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent Wish I did. Oh TrPOV is Tris' POV and of course TPOV is Tobias/Four's POV. Anyways R&R!**

**TrPOV**

Sitting up I wince. Still sore form last night. I swing my legs out of bed and slip onto the floor. I briefly remember Tobias waking me up so I could change for the night. I'm in loose red pants and an overly baggy black shirt. Must be Tobias' though I don't remember putting it on. Smiling I drag myself to the bathroom. My hair looks like a rat's nest. I make a face and grab some scissors. Holding my breath I trim up to my chin. I still have to brush it, but it feels like in cutting it I made a whole new me. Leaving behind the bad stuff that's happened. I finish brushing…*.cough*…my hair.

"It's shorter."

"Mmhm. Where did I get the shirt?"

"Me."

"Mm. Figured. So tired."

"I know. Your brother wants to talk to you."

I nod and walk into Tobias' embrace. Burying my head in his chest I sigh. He holds me and we just stand there. I break away first and offer a weak smile. He smiles back and we leave the room I'm occupying for now. A girl around the age of twelve who's name I learned was June passes us.

"June!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"Is he the boy who's 16ish and has dull blonde hair? About his height?" she asks pointing to Tobias.

"More brownish?"

"Yeah. Yeah! He's in the lobby."

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure."

She nods and walks off. I look at Tobias and brace myself for whatever is to come. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. We reach the elevator and step in. The doors close and Tobias tenses. I press myself against the wall to give him room, not that it does anything considering we reach the bottom the second I touch the wall. Tobias smiles and pulls me into the lobby.

"Tris!" Caleb jumps up and rushes over to me. I let go of Tobias so I can hug him.

"Morning Caleb."

He pulls away and holds me at arms length. "What're you doing?"

"Looking at you. I didn't really have a chance last night."

"Oh."

He looks me up and down and I squirm. Tobias' hand goes to my back and I relax slightly. Caleb lets go and smiles.

"Good to see you. You look well."

"Yeah. Yeah. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. What's the plan?"

"We need a few teams. Two for the Abnegation, two here helping the wounded, two in Dauntless, and two in Erudite."

"All right. Who do you suggest?"

"Who do we have? From Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite?"

"You want to work with Erudite?"

"Yes. I have to so I will."

"Okay. About twelve from Dauntless, twenty Abnegation, and ninety Erudite."

"Okay so we'll need two for each team from Dauntless in Abnegation, two for each team in Dauntless, one each in Erudite, then one for each team here.

"As for the Abnegation two per team except for the Abnegation sector where three per team will go and here where three per team will be as well.

" For Erudite eleven per team except for here where there will be eleven on one team and twelve on the other. Then twelve on one team at Erudite and eleven on the other. Honestly I think we'll need all the power we can get. I'll also take two-hundred Amity. Twenty five for each team."

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 9a.m. sharp."

"I'll get started."

"And I'll go to bed."

I look at Tobias and he nods encouragingly. A small smile graces my lips. "Where will you go? Oh-mighty-Tris?"

"Be quiet! I dunno. You?"

"Where ever my dad's not."

"Sounds good to me. I'll gladly stay out of Peter's way."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little stiff." Peter sneers

"You little…" I start

"Tris!"

I look up and see Uriah. A smile lights my face and I run to him "Uriah! Your alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you heard about the massacre last night?"

"Yeah. I might've played a part in that."

"I _know_ you did. It's not your fault though. You were under stimulation."

"I killed Abnegation!"

"You didn't know."

"Who else is here?"

"Me, you, Peter, Four. Dunno who else. I just woke up and only briefly remember last night."

"No wonder!"

"I didn't have the shot."

"Oh."

"S'fine."

"Hey Uriah." Tobias says

"Hey Four."

I look at Tobias with raised eyebrows saying 'you really want to go by Four?"

"Yes." He replies to me. I shrug.

"I saw Christina earlier."

"Where?" I realize I've gotten dangerously close to Uriah and step back.

"Infirmary."

I take off towards the infirmary. I'm outside the doors when Tobias stops me. He turns me around. "I have to see her! I have to tell her! She has to hear it from me!"

"I know. I know shhh. I know."

He pulls me against him and tears fall unbidden from my eyes. Five seconds of weakness. One…two…three…four…five. I step back and wipe my eyes. "Does it look like I've been crying?"

He leans close to my face and smiles. "You look tough as nails." Like the first time, but in a different compound and under different circumstances. I nod and walk in. I scan the room until I see it. Her face white as paper, but eyes defiantly open. I run through the infirmary and to her side.

"Christina!"

"Tris?"

"Yes!"

"You're well?"

"Yes. I have something to tell you though."

"What?"

"Will was holding me at gunpoint and I might of um shot him. In the head."

I don't brace myself. That's the worst thing. I know what's coming and I don't try to stop it. Her hand raises and I feel the sting across my cheek. She raises her hand again, but this time I stop it.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me, but know that I'm sorry."

With that I drop her wrist and walk away. I have a feeling that I'll never be talking to Christina on friendly terms again. I walk out of the infirmary and Tobias jumps up. I ignore him and walk faster. Not to avoid him, but to get away from here.

"Tris! Tris!"

I break into a run and go outside. It's raining hard, not pouring yet though. I feel a hand on me and turn.

**TPOV**

Tris goes into the infirmary and I sit down. I feel bad for Tris. She killed one of her best friends and the worst part was she had full control. Now she has to tell her best friend that she killed her lover. I have to figure out where I'll go tomorrow. My dad will go to Abnegation, Peter will undoubtedly go to Dauntless, Caleb will go to Erudite, Uriah will go to Dauntless, and Tris will probably go to Abnegation. Christina is a loose cannon. Dauntless needs a leader and as unwilling I am to do it it's beginning to look like I'll have to. Peter certainly can't lead we'll be in the same position as before.

Tris comes walking out and I jump up.

"Tris! Tris!"

She ignores me and walks faster. I blow air out of my cheeks and walk faster. She starts running and bursts out into the rain. I put a hand on her arm and she turns.

**TrPOV**

Tobias touches a hand to my cheek where a welt is beginning to form. "You should get that checked."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry! I know things didn't go as well as it could have"

"I expected no less."

Tobias pulls me in and as our lips connect it starts pouring. I pull back slightly and look at the sky. Looking back at Tobias I kiss him again.

**Kissing in the rain cliché I know. R&R!**


End file.
